The new dark lord Harry Potter
by GothicLightning
Summary: After the events of OOTP Harry becomes depressed and angry. He hates everybody and everything especially Dumbledore and he wants to make everybody suffer. He changes dramatically from the happy saviour of the world to a dark powerful wizard who could beco
1. Harry is evil?

Authors Note: Yes I know I haven't updated Two Tortured Souls yet but nobody reviews so I'm not updating till I get some reviews. Well I love fanfiction always have and I especially like the ones that has Harry becoming on bad and broody cause come on it's better then Harry being all good noble and happy cause think about it you've lost everything so you wouldn't give a shit anymore would you so. Well anyway I don't think I'm going to put romance in this but if you want certain pairings or whatever review or email me and I'll try my best so warnings: OOTP SPOILERS BIG TIME IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO DIES AND DON'T WANNA KNOW DO NOT READ THIS. SELF- HARMING OF COURSE, BLOOD, GORE AND SWEARING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. P.S thanks Alyssa for being my beta you rock girl!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm skint and broke and I have to save up for uni and not on law firms you know. This all belongs to J.K Rowling and the lyrics belong to Evanescence I'm not a fan but the lyrics fit this chapter you understand.  
  
Summary: After the events of OOTP Harry becomes depressed and angry. He hates everybody and everything especially Dumbledore and he wants to make everybody suffer. He changes dramatically from the happy saviour of the world to a dark powerful wizard who could become more evil then Voldemort himself. (I'm not good at summaries).  
  
I tried to kill the pain But only brought more I lay dying And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal I'm dying Prying Bleeding and screaming Am I too lost to be saved Am I too lost?  
  
Evanescence, Tourniquet. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
These words swirled around Harry's head as he sat on the sterile white  
  
tiled floor of the bathroom, crimson red blood dripping down his arm  
  
contrasting deeply with the white. Harry pushed the dagger in deeper,  
  
tearing at the pale skin pouring more and more of this special elixir onto  
  
the floor on which he sat. He smiled a serene and peaceful smile feeling as  
  
if he was finally free from the pain he was feeling inside but he knew it  
  
would have to end after all it wouldn't do to have the saviour of the world  
  
dying and leaving them all to fight there own battles would it oh no.  
  
Harry grinned sardonically as he thought this but pulled the knife out  
  
of his arm anyway. He got some bandages out of the medicine cupboard in the  
  
bathroom and wrapped it around the wound cutting of the blood flow. He then  
  
cleaned up the bathroom floor and went to his room. His room had changed  
  
significantly. It hadn't changed in size no it was still as poky as ever but  
  
the old dusty gray walls had now changed to midnight black that had blood  
  
red graffiti over it saying stuff like, DEATH, PAIN, BETRAYAL, LONELINESS.  
  
He also had brought a CD player with gothic CD's and heavy rock and Linkin  
  
Park type of music. He brought himself new clothes as well and when the  
  
dreaded Dursley's asked where he got the money from he said,  
  
"I know some rich people who are my friends so they paid for it and in  
  
return I can let them come here when I go back to my freaky school and  
  
torture you with magic," oh how Vernon Dursley had shouted at that so he had  
  
the bars back on the window no proper food rations only bread, water and out  
  
of date soup but the door wasn't locked because after all he needed to be  
  
able to do the chores now didn't he.  
  
Harry went to his broken wardrobe and got out black baggy jeans that  
  
were supposed to be baggy, a black muscle t-shirt and black biker gloves. He  
  
went to his chest of drawers and pulled out the pack of cigarettes residing  
  
there. People had told him that it was bad for him and could kill him but he  
  
thought why the fuck should he care he was going to die anyway by Voldemort's  
  
hand so he wouldn't be around long enough to suffer the consequences of  
  
cigarettes. He went to the window and looked out the full moon shining down  
  
on the peaceful houses on Privet Drive. He put on his black steel toed  
  
Doctor Martin boots and put on his black trench coat and walked out into the  
  
night. He still kept his wand in his pocket because he never knew when a  
  
dementor would be lurking about but if anybody else tried to attack him then  
  
he would fight hand to hand not with his wand because this summer he had  
  
trained himself to fight with his bare hands cause he knew that when the  
  
fight with Voldemort would happen wands would be no use.  
  
He walked to the park and sat on the floor under a great oak tree  
  
thinking about everything that had happened in fifth year. He bent one knee  
  
and rested his hurt arm on it. He looked up at the moon and thought about  
  
Sirius his dead godfather. It was because of Harry he died and no matter how  
  
many times people said it wasn't his fault he knew it was. After all if it  
  
wasn't his bravery and hero antics then he wouldn't have rushed off to the  
  
ministry and nearly got his friends killed and his godfather the only one  
  
who cared about him because he was Harry and who Harry loved like a dad was  
  
dead. Harry now had blood on his hands of which he could never get rid of.  
  
Unshed tears shone in his emerald eyes but he would not let them fall he was  
  
beyond that now and he knew tears would never bring the dead back to life.  
  
He took a long drag of his fag felt some of the stress just melt away that  
  
was one reason why he started to smoke. It didn't completely get rid of the  
  
stress and the pain he felt so he went to self-harming and it freed him he  
  
didn't care how many people said it was wrong he loved it because when he  
  
watched the blood fall to the floor he was free.  
  
He slowly stood up and was about to walk back home when he saw his fat  
  
idiotic cousin coming towards him flanked by his ugly, asshole of friends.  
  
"If it isn't the freak all alone not a smart thing to do," Dudley  
  
Dursley laughed which made him sound even more of a pig.  
  
"That's the thing Dudders the only smart one I see here is the birds in  
  
the tree because you ARE a fucked up idiot who has to have mummy wiping his  
  
arse," Harry replied he wasn't in the mood and he wanted to get Dudley to  
  
leave otherwise he would do something he would regret later.  
  
"You sound so tough don't you well you won't feel tough when we're  
  
through with you," Dudley sneered and lunged for him. Harry reacted  
  
instantly glad about the fight clubs he went to, that initiated a person by  
  
ganging up on them five to one to see if they won or at least survived the  
  
beatings.  
  
He quickly grabbed a tall lanky guy and smashed his head to the  
  
ground, then grabbed a short chubby guy and hit him in the neck knocking him  
  
unconscious then he grabbed piers around the throat and pushed him to the  
  
floor he then kicked him to the side of the head knocking him out.  
  
"Just you and me now Dudders," Harry laughed.  
  
"You fucking dick head," Dudley exclaimed and charged at Harry. Harry  
  
sidestepped and grabbed him around the throat he then quickly swung Dudley  
  
down to the floor and took out his knife. Dudleys piggish eyes widened at  
  
the knife which glinted in the moonlight.  
  
"D-don't k-kill m-me!" Dudley stuttered.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you but I'm going to give you a warning so  
  
you'll never mess with me again," Harry said in a card hold voice that he  
  
had never used before and in an instant Harry had sliced the knife right  
  
down onto Dudley's dick and blood spurted everywhere. Dudley let out an ear  
  
piercing scream but Harry didn't care he laughed as the blood spurted over  
  
his face and clothes he didn't care when Remus Lupin showed up and looked at  
  
Harry in disgust and fear.  
  
"Harry?" Lupin asked timidly his voice soft but in the stillness of  
  
the night and as Dudley's cries of pain had stopped due to him losing  
  
consciousness it rung loud and clear through the park. Remus Lupin was  
  
expecting Harry to jump up look ashamed apologise deeply and ask for a  
  
punishment but what Harry actually did scared Remus Lupin right to his very  
  
core.  
  
Harry stood up slowly dusting himself off and turned slowly and  
  
deliberately. When he saw Lupin he smirked a smirk that would have even made  
  
Voldemort scared and bent down and pulled the knife out of Dudley. He walked  
  
slowly over to Lupin.  
  
"Remus how are and what are you doing here?" Harry asked his voice calm  
  
and silky and which was a tone Remus had never heard Harry use before.  
  
"We can talk about that later. Harry what did you just do?" Remus asked  
  
shocked.  
  
"What? Oh that. It's nothing only what he deserved. So are we going?"  
  
Harry asked and walked off. Remus's widened as Harry walked off and he  
  
noticed little changes about him. For one thing his clothes, secondly he  
  
walked with dignity when he used to walk like a shy little boy and thirdly  
  
Harry had just seriously harmed his own flesh and blood and acted as of it  
  
was nothing. Remus said nothing but just followed Harry. When they got to  
  
the house and into Harry's room remus's eyes widened the room was gothic  
  
which was a big change from usual happy Harry Potter.  
  
"What do you want Remus?" Harry asked tiredly wiping off the blood from  
  
the dagger.  
  
"Harry what did you do?" Remus asked astounded at how coolly Harry just  
  
wiped off the blood.  
  
"Got some well needed revenge of course. Now tell me why are you  
  
here it's not as if Dumbledore gives a shit about me or you just wanted to  
  
say hi," Harry exclaimed sheathing his dagger in the back of his trousers.  
  
"Harry of course Dumbledore cares about you!" Remus Exclaimed shocked.  
  
All Harry did was snort and look out the window well between the bars  
  
anyway.  
  
"That conversation is for another day but get your stuff we're leaving  
  
tonight," Remus said. Harry said nothing just started to pack. Remus noticed  
  
though that Harry didn't look at him at all and Remus also noticed that in  
  
the bin was photographs. He went over to the bin and picked up the screwed  
  
up photo it was a picture of Harry's parents and Sirius.  
  
"Harry why is this in the bin?" Remus asked.  
  
"Because I realised I didn't know my parents so why should I look at  
  
photos of strangers to me and Sirius is dead there's no need in living in  
  
the past and mourning which is gone because that makes you weak and I'm not  
  
weak I never will be and I am not weak!" Harry said his voice taking on a  
  
hard edge. He grabbed the picture out of Remus' hand giving him paper cuts  
  
and ripped it into pieces.  
  
"Harry what has happened to you?" Remus gasped.  
  
"I've grown up! I can't be the hero anymore because that just gets  
  
people killed. I've seen so many people die and I don't give a damn anymore.  
  
They can die for all I care because I've been thinking people die and if  
  
people follow me and die then so be it but when the war happens nobody will  
  
get into my way do you understand or I will kill you myself Voldemort is  
  
mine nobody elses," Harry said in a voice so cold Remus rubbed his eyes  
  
thinking it was somebody else.  
  
"Harry are you saying that you would willfully kill people even your  
  
friends?" Remus gasped.  
  
"Yep wouldn't you Remus?" Harry asked pausing from his packing before  
  
resuming where he left off.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't!" Remus exclaimed so Harry just shrugged and  
  
carried on with his packing soon enough he was ready to go. Harry got out a  
  
fag and started to smoke it whilst Remus got out a portkey in the shape of a  
  
leash. As soon as Harry touched it he was being pulled forward but in a  
  
second was stopped and he was standing in the hall in Grimmauld place. He  
  
looked around in contempt and saw the shocked faces of Mr and Mrs Weasley,  
  
Ron Weasley and the rest of the Weasley children, Hermione Granger, Mad eye  
  
Moody and Albus Dumbledore. Harry knew why they were shocked because here he  
  
was the saviour of the wizarding world dressed fully in black with a fag  
  
hanging in his mouth. Harry smirked inwardly at this he had made the famous  
  
Albus Dumbledore surprised oh how funny.  
  
"What the fuck are all you looking at? Now if you don't mind I'm tired  
  
so either you get out of my fucking way or I will have to beat the shite out  
  
of you!" Harry explained in a cool hard voice while Harry took a drag of his  
  
fag.  
  
"Harry what has happened to you?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Why is everybody asking me that? I've grown up, I'm facing the truth.  
  
You are all going to die either by Voldemorts or my hand," Harry said  
  
calmly. He started to walk towards the stairs but as he passed Mad eye Moody  
  
he was grabbed by him.  
  
"Let me go you fucked up bastard!" Harry screamed kicking and twisting in  
  
Moody's arms.  
  
"No Harry. I was afraid this would happen, that you would turn dark we  
  
have to keep you locked up for your own safety and ours," Dumbledore said  
  
sadly Harry twisted his head sharply.  
  
"Really or are you just worried that there won't be anybody who will  
  
save this world and you can be back in power," Harry said calmly looking at  
  
Dumbledore hard.  
  
"But you underestimate me Dumbledore I know things you couldn't even  
  
dream off and there's a new dark wizard you have to watch out for," Harry  
  
said forcefully and in an instant he jumped out Moody's arms and snapped his  
  
neck. He grabbed his stuff and apparated out of the premises as he had been  
  
practicing over the summer as well as a lot of dark magic. Harry wasn't like  
  
Voldemort oh no and he was going to kill him but Harry was sick and tired of  
  
people manipulating him into believing they were his friends or they cared  
  
about him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hermione why are we friends with Harry again?" a tired Ron Weasley  
  
asked.  
  
"Because for one thing Dumbledore told us too and secondly if we get  
  
Harry to believe that he has close friends on the light side he won't become  
  
dark," Hermione replied in her lecture voice.  
  
"Still. I hate that arrogant jerk he's powerful, we all know it and he  
  
thinks he's better then us sometimes I wish he would turn bad so I could  
  
fight him and try and kill him so I will finally I have that arrogant jerk  
  
off my back!" Ron exclaimed whilst Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry stood in the shadows silver tears falling down his cheeks. He  
  
didn't have friends. Everything and everyone he had loved were only faking  
  
to be his friends so he wouldn't destroy them well he was going to show them  
  
why Voldemort feared him.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Harry landed in his destination a run down castle that housed death  
  
eaters. He was here to get his followers and to show how powerful he really  
  
was. Oh how Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore was going to be punished for lying  
  
to him he was imagining blood a lot of blood.  
  
He came to a pair of large oak doors with snakes on. He opened them up  
  
with so much force they bashed with a loud thump on the walls making  
  
everybody stand up. When they saw Harry Potter there they were nervous what  
  
was he doing here.  
  
"Hello everyone I have a proposition for you all!" Harry smirked.  
  
Everybody looked at him but could feel the power that was radiating from him  
  
so they all sat down and got ready to listen. Harry smirked Dumbledore had  
  
better be ready because he had no idea the torture he was about to endure   
  
and the new dark lord. Oh how he couldn't wait he was going to have fun.  
  
Authors Note: There we go one chapter finished I hope it's alright. I don't know I thought that maybe this was a different way to how Harry goes because in most stories when he goes bad he still stays on the light side or join Voldemort I wanted Harry to be the leader so please review cause I've tried my hardest on this chapter and I will only update when I get reviews. 


	2. Dumbledore a present for you!

AUTHORS NOTE: Hehe yay I got reviews I'm so happy. Thank you all so much it means a lot to me that you like it so yippee, thank you thank you thank you. Well anyway I'm sorry for leaving it at a cliffy but I wanted to keep you all intrigued. Okay so this chapter contains swearing, blood, gore and a main character dies off I will tell you who so if you don't want to know look away now Ron Weasley (he irritates me) and I felt that Harry would love to get back at him for everything that he did like in the tri wizard tournament where he blamed Harry. Well let's get on with the show. P.S I gave Harry a new name for people to fear but I'm not going to always call him that only the characters will call him that I will still write about him as Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: Read 1st Chapter.  
  
Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something in here's not right today.  
  
Why am I so uptight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  
I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed  
  
But I know just what it feels like  
  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
  
Like a face that I hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
A face watches every time I lie  
  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
  
(And watches everything)  
  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is hearing me  
  
Right underneath my skin  
  
Linkin Park Paper cut.  
  
**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Now as I was saying, I have a proposition that will make you survive and live through the war," Harry said in a calm voice.  
  
"We support Voldemort and only him!" Spoke up a high-pitched voice that Harry knew belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted relishing in taking revenge for the loss of his beloved godfather Sirius.  
  
"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted is that Voldemort is going to die and I am going to be in control. I don't care if you're pure blood, half blood, mud blood or muggle. I will kill all who stands against me now you either side with me the winning side or stay loyal to Voldemort and die. Whichever I don't mind, killing off some more Death eaters won't make me lose any sleep," Harry shrugged looking at them all in turn with a cold, hard stony glare, emerald eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
They all looked at each other until a tall heavy built man stood up and walked towards Harry who in turn had a tight grip on his wand just in case he was attacked. The man dropped to one knee and bent his head in respect.  
  
"My Lord how can we serve you?" He asked and Harry noticed the mans voice quivered in fear which made Harry smirk coldly.  
  
"First tell me your names!" Harry ordered when everybody had fell to one knee and they too bent their heads in respect. They stood up still looking at the floor though one was brave enough to look straight up. He took off his death eater mask and Harry gasped in delight as he could now control his old enemy oh the irony. It was the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You already know who I am Potter so no need for me to introduce myself now is there?" Draco said in his usual drawl and Harry knew he had already found his right hand man.  
  
"You're right Draco. My name isn't Harry Potter now as he is dead to me. My name now is Lord Emerald Scar now I wonder why did you just suddenly join me?" Harr-Lord Emerald Scar asked.  
  
"Easy enough milord it'd because that Voldemort is weak he makes us do all the hard work and we all knew you will destroy him so I feel it's safer joining you as it will save my own arse," Draco said quite honestly.  
  
"Fuck me Draco. You always were an arrogant little bastard weren't you?" Lord Emerald Scar smirked. Draco just smirked back in response.  
  
"Well are you going to tell me who you are or not!" Harry shouted at the flabbergasted ex death eaters as they too removed their masks.  
  
"My name is Lewis," said a twenty-year-old man with blue eyes.  
  
"My name is Gary," said the forty-year-old heavy built man.  
  
"I'm Jewell!"  
  
"I'm Kane!"  
  
"Paul!"  
  
"Dan!"  
  
"I'm called Stalker!" said a cloaked figure that had the hood up hiding their face.  
  
"And why are you called that?" Lord Emerald Scar asked walking towards the figure.  
  
"Because milord I stalk my victims I could be right beside them yet they still wouldn't feel, sense or see me," the hooded figure said.  
  
"Good I will need somebody like you in due course but please show me your face," Lord Emerald Scar said. The Hooded figure pulled down his hood showing a young man with golden hair down to the small of his back and pale white skin. He had sapphire blue eyes that shone with intelligence.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen milord," Stalker replied bowing in respect.  
  
"Well I have a mission for you already stalk Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley tell me everything they say and do, you have one week to get me everything you can then report back to me. I will be here and I do not want failure." Harry ordered.  
  
"Of course milord," Stalker bowed and was just about to disappear when Harry laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"Wait a moment all of you, hold out your dark marks," Harry ordered and everybody did. In a second Harry had said a spell and all their dark marks vanished to be replaced by a dragon with green eyes and silver flames burning the dragon. Stalker vanished after this and soon it was just Harry and the rest of his group.  
  
"Now I know you are prejudiced but we will also be getting muggles and mud bloods to join us," Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked horrified.  
  
"Because it won't be expected. They'll expect me to be just like Voldemort and just get pure bloods. I'll get muggles to help me control the muggle world as well cause they can use guns which are much better don't you think?" Harry asked and everybody was quick to agree except Draco.  
  
"We have to work with them?" Draco said grimacing. Harry walked close up to him.  
  
"Yes because that muggle loving fool Dumbledore wouldn't dare to think that muggles can be as bad as us," Harry smirked a smirk worthy of any Malfoy. Draco nodded and bowed.  
  
"Of course," he said even though Harry could tell it was hurting his pride to do so.  
  
"Good now I want you all to come with me I am going to go and get a few friends who will help us a lot," Harry said smirking. He named his followers the massacring warriors as that's what they would do, MASSACRE. His followers nodded and followed him as he walked out of the castle. He walked for miles not once stopping to take a breather. They were soon in Privet Drive.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Jewell asked.  
  
"Just getting a message across before we go and get my friends. Now go and have your fun. Kill, rape, torture do what you want all except number four that's mine," Harry said smirking and everybody smirked back at him then in an instant they cheered and ran off to the houses in a flash. Harry laughed as he heard the screams of the residents on Privet Drive he walked to his old home or more to his old prison. When he got there he saw his relatives peeking out of the window and when they saw him walking up the path there was fear present in his eyes oh how he loved that. He blasted open the door.  
  
"Hey everybody your little slave is here. The freak is back," Harry shouted sniggering. He walked into the living room and found them all trembling in fear there. 'stupid muggles' Harry thought, 'didn't even bother to try and run.'  
  
"It's time for my revenge," was all Harry said before putting them under ten minutes of crucio that made them go insane then he killed them by cutting them up into little pieces. He then used the bloods and wrote a message on the wall.  
  
' Dumbledore hope you like this little presents I got you but I know that the Aurors will find this first and you are a dickless piece of shit who only comes when the Aurors do the hard work. See you around bastard. Lord Emerald Scar.'  
  
He went outside and saw his followers fighting with only a few Aurors.  
  
"Come on Dumbledore you underestimate me," Harry mumbled and killed all the Aurors in a very powerful Avada Kedavra curse.  
  
"Harry how and did you do that?" gasped a female voice and as Harry turned around he saw Ron and Hermione standing there disgust written over their faces and Harry saw deep in Ron's eyes a glitter of achievement.  
  
"Well I picked a wand said Avada Kedavra and that killed them. I did it because I wanted to I would have thought a know-it-all like you would know that," Harry said sarcasm dripping from his every word.  
  
"Harry we were supposed to be your friends," Ron said and Harry knew he was lying.  
  
"Yeah that's just it you weren't my friends were you? I heard you," Harry said and relished the fear in their eyes and understanding.  
  
"Boys we have victims who willingly walked across our path I know you want to have some fun so have it," Harry said smirking. His followers laughed and as Harry watched they raped and killed Hermione whilst making Ron watch then killing him as well. They strung up their bodies on number four's door. They then apparated away oh how much fun they had.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Dumbledore strode purposefully through privet drive and saw the bodies of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley hanging there lifeless. When Dumbledore walked into the house the first thing he noticed was the note on the wall. Dumbledore was sad as well as angry. All his planning was ruined he was now as good as dead. Harry could easily destroy him and there was nothing he could do. He saw the mutilated bodies of Harry's family lying all over the place.  
  
"Damn!" Dumbledore sighed. He knew Harry had finally cracked and he knew the world was fucked. That was all he needed. He had another plan though. He was going to get another 'Hero' one he could control and the one to beat Harry even though Dumbledore would make it a she because he didn't think he could kill a girl who would have gone through all the same as him oh no Harry couldn't do that he still had a good heart and Dumbledore was going to use that to his advantage. He grinned then left the house destroying it in the process and went on his way to start his plan. Harry was going down and Dumbledore was going to seem like a hero again. Oh how he couldn't wait.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Yes I also killed Hermione off as well but I thought I should keep one death at least secret. Sorry but Dumbledore comes off like that with me so. Now yes I am bringing an OC in it and she is going to be very feisty who's much more perceptive then people make her out to be and when she meets Harry oh how much fun that's going to be and there will not be romance unless I get a few reviews asking for it. So like it please review and I'll update as soon as I can and also sorry for the long wait I didn't know what to write hope this is up to standards. So REVIEW please thank you. Bye. 


	3. A lovehate relationship

AUTHORS NOTE: Here we go another chapter. I thank you all for your reviews and as some people are saying Harry should go with the OC I'm making up I will so it's set but I won't make it lovey dovey straight away there will be a lot of arguments and fights between Harry and The OC. Also you might notice that I keep making the main OC's gothic but I will change that with this one, as she will wear anything she wants. Also Harry is sixteen for some of these chapters and the OC is thirteen but that will change as well in this chapter until Harry is eighteen and the OC is fifteen. Also this chapter may seem a bit fast moving but it's necessary for the story. P.S Harry will become obsessed with the OC as she will become the 'hero' and he knows what that is like so he will become a stalker of hers and when they meet there will be fireworks in the fighting way. Also Harry will be very possessive of her as well as he will refer to her as his property. Thought you ought to know and her name is, Lelia Toril Selene Cael. The names all have meanings which are Lelia means Lily, Toril means female warrior, Selene I forget that one and Cael is victorious people now do you see why I chose those names. Now on with the story.  
  
Right warning: GORE, SWEARING, DEATH.  
  
DISCLAIMER: read first chapter.  
  
Summary: first chapter.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
You're too important for anyone  
  
You play the role of all you long to be  
  
But I, I know who you really are  
  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
  
But where will you go  
  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
  
You can't escape  
  
You can't escape  
  
You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
  
Scared to death to face reality  
  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
  
You're left to face yourself alone  
  
Evanescence where will you go ( got from az lyrics)  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Thirteen year old Lelia Cael was sitting in the front room of her house watching the T.V like she usually did zoning out as her mum droned on and on about how she should go out and have fun. She sat there nodding here and there in certain parts mumbling her acceptance whilst her mum droned on and on.  
  
"Lelia I'm pregnant," her mum said knowing her daughter wasn't listening.  
  
"Ok then I agree," Lelia replied automatically.  
  
"Lelia Toril Selene Cael you are not listening to me!" Her mother shouted standing up putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Huh what!" Lelia replied looking up at her angry mother and wincing at the angry look in her eyes and as her mother calling her by her full name. She knew she was in trouble big time.  
  
"You were not listening to me when you were supposed to be," her mother exclaimed.  
  
"I can't ground you as you don't go out so no TV for a month!" Her mother said.  
  
"WHAT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Lelia shouted angrily.  
  
"That's the punishment you get for not listening to me now go to your room," Her mother said and tuned out.  
  
"Fine you are evil," Lelia growled and stomped upstairs to her room hating her mother oh how she wished her mother didn't exist. You see Lelia's father left her and her mother a year back for an 18-year-old waitress who had blonde hair and big boobs also being the typical blonde bimbo. After all he and her mother had had her when they were very young so it didn't work out as he wanted to live his life although he did love Lelia he just didn't want to be tied down with a wife. Lelia did see her dad now and again but she hated it when she was there as they were always snogging. Her mother now was always on Lelia's back for even the stupidest of things. She threw herself down on her bed after she put on her favourite CD that was made by the gothic band Kitti oh how she was stressed. She realised that the CD of her choice wasn't really helping in calming her down so she got up and changed the CD to No Doubt. She looked up at her ceiling that she had put posters on as she thought that she couldn't look at them as well if they were on her walls now could she? She breathed deeply and shut her eyes falling into a deep sleep. She was unaware to the twinkling blue eyes watching her that belonged to a very old guy who looked a lot like Merlin. She was also unaware that his eyes shone with cunning and triumph as he was aware of the other eyes watching.  
  
Dumbledore knew that the person watching him worked for Harry and he knew that the person would go back to Harry telling him that Dumbledore was after this girl and Harry would take her or try to kill her making her hate him and they will fight. Dumbledore knew this girl had power no matter that she was a muggle. She had the strength of heart, bravery, brains and cunning something that Harry too possessed but was too frightened to expose. This girl didn't give a flying fuck if anybody hated her, or called her evil, she would just joke back to them she didn't care what anybody thought of her which was her true strength. Also Dumbledore knew that when this girl got her mind set on something she wouldn't stop until she had done it even if it meant sacrificing herself Dumbledore knew he had found the right person and he wasn't about to let them get away.  
  
"Lelia you will complete your fate and destroy the evil Lord that was prophesized would rein. You will be the most powerful being ever," Dumbledore said loud enough for the person following him to hear but not loud enough for that person to know he knew they were there. After he said this little speech he disapparated away.  
  
Stalker went to the window Dumbledore had been looking in and watched the young girl sleeping. He had heard Dumbledore say that she would destroy his lord but when he looked at her he couldn't believe that if he had to be truthful she looked just like any new teenage girl. He got out the camera he always carried with him and took a few pictures of the sleeping teenager to show his lord and just as Lelia woke up from the flash he had already disapparated away.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Harry Potter also known as Lord Emerald Scar was sitting on his new throne twirling his wand around his fingers. He was alone as he had sent his followers to collect his friends that he had made and Stalker was off on another mission finding out what Dumbledore was up to and he was waiting for Stalker to come back. Just as he was thinking this Stalker appeared right in front of Harry with a loud 'POP'.  
  
"Well what have you found out?" Harry said his voice sounding commanding despite his young age.  
  
"Milord. I followed Dumbledore to a normal muggle house where he looked through a bedroom window of a thirteen-year-old girl. I thought this was odd but then he said something that shocked me," Stalker said bowing.  
  
"And what would that be?" Harry asked.  
  
"He said, 'Lelia you will complete your fate and destroy the evil Lord that was prophesized would rein. You will be the most powerful being ever,'" Stalker said.  
  
"WHAT! He's already found a new 'Hero'," Harry spat saying 'hero' as if it wasn't word said in polite society.  
  
"It would seem that way milord and I took some pictures of her as I thought you might want to know who this hero looks like," Stalker said and as Harry nodded his agreement Stalker took out the pictures and handed them to his lord. They were magical so the picture of the girl was tossing and turning like the girl was actually doing in real life. Harry said nothing as he looked at the pictures of the girl. He knew this girl would face many problems because she will be classed as a hero but that didn't mean he was going to be easy on her as she was meant to destroy him and he couldn't have that now could he.  
  
"Stalker good work now find Voldemort. Tell him that you have found Harry Potter and that he has agreed to joining him but only if he comes by himself as he couldn't have some wand happy death eaters attack him," Harry said smirking. It was time to prove why Harry Potter wasn't to be messed with and one prophecy will be done. Stalker nodded and was gone. Harry got his wand ready and hid deep in the shadows so no one could see him not even the best sighted animal. After a few moments of waiting Voldemort appeared. He looked around confused as Harry Potter wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Harry shouted and before he could even react Voldemort was put under immense torture.  
  
"Tom, Tom, Tom you of all people should know never to let your guard down," Harry smirked coming out of his hiding place and crouching down by Voldemort looking into the pain filled red eyes. Harry took his wand out of his grasp and snapped it right in front of his eyes.  
  
"Now Tom you are defenceless," Harry said. He took the crucio curse away then before Voldemort could react he was put under a curse that made his blood boil and burn and start to pour out of non-existing cuts. Voldemort screamed and Harry laughed.  
  
"Just use Avada Kedavra on me," Voldemort moaned. Harry just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You just don't understand do you. For all my sixteen years you have tortured me and ruined my life now I need revenge and by the time I'm finished with you, you will wish you were dead," Harry said darkly. Voldemort's eyes widened in understanding.  
  
"You're going to kill me," Voldemort said and it wasn't a question. Harry just smiled brightly then grabbed a dagger from the back of his trousers. Then twirled it to make it glint in the moonlight now shining through the windows. He smirked darkly and then started to cut Voldemort all over his body. Not deep cuts though oh now paper cuts size as they hurt so much more.  
  
"Please," Voldemort whined looking at Harry.  
  
"That's it. Your voice annoys me," Harry said and forcefully opened Voldemort's mouth grabbed his tongue and cut it off. Voldemort tried to scream but no sound came out.  
  
"You see Tom, Dumbledore was right there are worse things then death and that is me," Harry smirked then snapped his fingers. Draco and Kaine came and when they saw Voldemort on the floor bleeding they understood.  
  
"Take him and put him in the dungeons. Do not help him, feed him, or clean his wounds, but he can drink," Harry smirked and his followers complied immediately. Harry laughed and sat back down in his throne. He was now in control and he was going to use it to his advantage. Now it was time for him to make his self-known.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* 2 YEARS LATER!  
  
Ever since that fateful day when Voldemort was tortured the world had changed to be a very different place. Wizards thought Voldemort was bad and muggles thought Hitler was bad well Lord Emerald Scar was worst then those two combined. He controlled everything that happened in the world and he destroyed anybody who went against him all except Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix as well as Hogwarts as he decided to let Dumbledore think he was better then him and he couldn't bare to destroy Hogwarts as it was always a home to him. There was not royal family, no prime ministers, no presidents and nobody in power except Lord Emerald Scar and this was a name to fear. He was only eighteen years of age but he was truly powerful more so then anybody had ever seen. He loved having power now he knew why Voldemort loved being a Lord it was brilliant. Harry had many followers both muggle and wizard he didn't care what backgrounds they had.  
  
It was midnight and the stars were twinkling and the moon shining Harry was not in his castle no he was in fact walking through a small town going a set direction to a set house. His followers weren't worried about their lord as he had been disappearing for the last two years to the same place and also because he was much stronger then them and he could easily look after himself. Harry reached his destination and went round the back of the building to the bedroom window that resided there. He looked in and saw his Lelia there. He watched as the beautiful girl, his beautiful girl slept and tossed and turned. When he had gotten the pictures from Stalker he was intrigued by her as she would become how he used to be so he started to watch her and as she grew over the two years he slowly lost his heart to her. He knew he was going to have her no matter what and he wouldn't let that meddling bastard Dumbledore have her no, no one could have her only him. Suddenly the light in the bedroom flicked on and he luckily ducked in time so she wouldn't see him. He crawled to the shades if the trees and watched as his lily got changed. He was partly glad that she never shut her curtains but also kind of pissed off. After all it gave him perfect sight of her if she got changed and for him to look over her, but it also was the perfect chance for other people to do the exact same thing. She was dressed and came to the window. She slowly opened it and jumped out. Harry was intrigued and followed her. She walked steadily and purposefully through the dark streets unaware that she was being stalked. After a ten-minute walk they came to a graveyard and she walked through it stopping at a gravestone.  
  
'Here lies Cade Aaron Cael  
Beloved father and lover who sadly lost his life fighting for justice.  
He may be gone but he shall forever remain in our hearts and soul.  
1970-2004.'  
  
"Dad I don't know what to do anymore," Lelia said sadly falling onto her knees. Harry nearly melted right there he had never heard her talk before and she talked just how he thought she would. Her voice was silky, and soft yet tough and full of power.  
  
"Mum's slowly losing her mind from grief since you died and Amy is always round ours crying with mum. I know I'm supposed to be the strong one but I'm fifteen years old for fucks sake I can't deal. I try my hardest yet I can't. that's why I started to date Eric the bad boy of my school. He is reckless and makes me feel alive I know it's wrong but I don't know what to do. I just want to be alive," Lelia cried. Harry was seething his lily was dating somebody else. Somebody else held her in their arms and somebody else kissed her soft lips and took his place by her side. he was pissed and stalked angrily off to her house. He was going to have to punish her and it was tome for some activity everybody was starting to think he was going soft. He didn't care about the sound he was making so he didn't see when Lelia's head shot up swivelling this way and that in search for the source of the sound but couldn't find it. She got to her feet slowly and slowly walked back to her house.  
  
Harry was already at her house and killing her mother and her father's girlfriend. He cut them, slice them making the ruby blood splash everywhere. He then cut into their stomachs and pulled out their sausage shaped intestines he was just about to kill them fully when he heard a gasp. He looked around and came to the disgusted face of his one true love. Lelia was standing there silver tears running down her cheeks as she looked at the bodies of her mum and friend.  
  
"YOU FUCKING MURDERING BASTARD!" Lelia screamed in fury and charged towards him. She knocked him over and was on top of him in and instant not caring about the sticky blood that seeped through her blue jeans. She punched, slapped and scratched at the person beneath her. She knew it was the infamous Lord Emerald Scar but she was pissed. He had taken everything and everyone she had ever loved away from her. Harry was ecstatic that the girl he loved could fight and would fight. He said a spell that sent her flying making sure not to show his feelings towards her just yet. She flew through the air smashing into the wall onto the far side her head bashing the wall with a resounding thud that made her dizzy. She tried to get to her knees but she was weak and emotionally drained. Before she could try to regain her lost balance Harry was in front of her pulling her up and pinning her against the wall.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that then attack me," he hissed at her. She looked at him with defiant eyes not caring that he was much bigger then her, stronger then her and much more powerful.  
  
"I do as I wish," She spat back at him.  
  
"I am your lord," he said back.  
  
"No you are not. You are just a murderer you will never rule me," she replied forcefully. He looked at her and saw the defiance in her eyes that came from the very core of her soul.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from you my beautiful lily," Harry said softly tracing a long finger against her cheek. And with that he apparated away leaving a very confused teenager slumped against the wall. She stayed there just looking at the lifeless bodies of the two women and at their eyes that showed the fear and pain they must have felt. Before she could think tears fell steadily from her eyes and she broke down. She had lost everyone she had ever loved. Yes she didn't like Amy for taking her dad away but it didn't mean she wanted her dead. She suddenly heard the pops of wizard's apparating and as she looked up she saw the famous Albus Dumbledore standing in the middle of the room horror written over his face aurors standing behind him. He looked around and saw Lelia slumped against the wall with glistening eyes.  
  
"Child!" he exclaimed opening his arms she rushed into them and hugged the ageing wizard and cried even more and she was surprised she wasn't all out of tears from the crying she had already done. She didn't see the small smirk that found its way onto the old wizard's face.  
  
'It is sad that this had to happen to the young girl but thank you Harry you just willingly made the girl side with me,' Dumbledore thought evily. He was a good wizard don't misunderstand him but he truly believed in his ideas and he would sacrifice anyone for his cause, he would even sacrifice his own family if he had to that was why he didn't have any.  
  
"Come now child. We will take you to a safe place where he can't get you because he will come back for you," Dumbledore said. Lelia nodded.  
  
"Go and pack some clothes," Dumbledore urged. Lelia went to her room casting one last look at the mutilated bodies and wne to her room. She went to her room and grabbed her duffel bag. She shoved in jeans, t-shirts, jumpers, money and photos of her family. She was just going to go back when she noticed something on her bed and that her window was open. She walked to the bed and noticed a small white lily. She looked for a note but found none. She turned back round but fell back on the bed as Harry was standing there.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream but he anticipated this so he quickly put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet or I'll kill all them in there," he said. She nodded and he let go.  
  
"Why?" she hissed. She wasn't scared or upset she was pissed to say the least. Harry knew she was going to get pissed so he cast a silencing charm.  
  
"Because," he shrugged.  
  
"Oh just because," she screamed. He shrugged again. She cried out in fury and punched him hard in the jaw that sent him reeling.  
  
"Bastard," she hissed full of venom. She went to hit him again but he shoved her back so she was sprawled on the bed before she could get up he straddled her and held her arms above her head.  
  
"I am not a bastard I think I'm actually a hero," he said looking straight down at her.  
  
"Yeah right. You're worse then Hitler or even that wizard dude what was his name oh yeah Voldemort," she hissed back but winced when he squeezed painfully on her wrists and the fury that shone deep in his emerald eyes.  
  
"I am not worse then Voldemort. For you see he was planning a war wizards against muggles. I took away all the power which was a good thing as there is no chance of nuclear weapons going off on opposing countries because they all have the same leader me," he said. She looked away not wanting to let him see she did understand and that she too thought that that was a smart idea.  
  
"And the reason I did that was to punish you," he said.  
  
"Punish me why. What did I ever do to you?" she asked.  
  
"You were dating with out my permission," he replied.  
  
"Why the hell would I need your permission?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Easy because you are mine and mine alone," he replied softly and leaned down and planted a bruising kiss on her lips that she didn't react to no matter how hard he tried to get her to.  
  
"I love you my little lily," he said softly.  
  
"Why do you call me that?" she asked.  
  
"Because your name means lily in latin," he replied. Looking down at her with love filled eyes.  
  
"Get off me," she said squirming to get out from under him.  
  
"No. I like it here," he replied.  
  
"I hate you!" she cried out in frustration.  
  
"You will love me," he said matter of factly.  
  
"Ok get this through you thick egotistical skull. I hate you and I will never love you. You are a fucking murderer who will kill just for the fun of it. I HATE YOU!" she screamed the last part and he growled in frustration. He pushed her further into the bed and bruisingly kissed her again.  
  
"I will say goodbye for now but I will have you my little lily," he said and was gone before she could reply. She shakily got off the bed and gasped in thankful breaths of fresh air. That must have been the strangest meeting she had ever had. She grabbed her bag and went out into the front room with Dumbledore.  
  
"Come on then child hold on and I will take you to a safe place," Dumbledore said. With a knowing look in his eyes because he knew Harry had been in the room with Lelia and that was just helping Dumbledore even more. Because now he could make headlines with the muggle girl who survived Lord Emerald Scar and fought him off, giving him a black eye and a broken jaw. She will be a hero and Harry wouldn't like that. He smirked and they were gone in the blink of and eye of to a safe place.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Harry was giddy as he apparated to him home. He had just kissed Lelia and he loved the feeling of her soft lips on his. It was a shame she didn't kiss him back but just a matter of time. She had a strong, hard, painful punch so that meant she was powerful just how he liked it. She would be his no doubt about that but now Dumbledore was involved and that wouldn't help him. Well he would think about that later because now he needed his sleep. And with that he fell onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of him having his Lelia with him.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
In another house and another bed a girl too was sleeping and dreaming but these dreams were much different. Lelia was dreaming of Lord Emerald Scar killing her family over and over again. She could feel their pain and as she watched their intestines pool out of their holes in their stomachs and as she listened to their blood curdling pain filled screams fresh tears fell out her eyes and the dream landscape changed again to show her and Harry in bed together. She was disgusted with herself as she had flashbacks of all the dead bodies of his victims in her mind. She was disgusted as she saw five year old children strung up tongues hanging out of their mouths and their childish eyes wide and glossy. She retched in her dream then suddenly she awoke. Her stomach was hurting like hell and she sweating. Her black hair was plastered around her face and her strange yellowy green eyes were glazed over by fear. She knew she could never get rid of Harry without killing herself in the process but she was willing to do that. She was not going to let him beat her oh no he was going down she was going to make sure he did. With that she went back to dreamless sleep.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Yes this chapter is fast moving but this story is based on Harry Lelia and what did you think about the interaction between the two. It will get worse as she will be going to Hogwarts soon even though she's a muggle but Dumbledore would keep her there to keep her in close range so Harry won't get her. I don't know how this chapter is so please review. The next chapter will be out either next Saturday or Sunday but if you review I may update faster hint hint. Well remember review bye. 


	4. Hogwarts and torture

**_AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry that I haven't written in like ages but its been busy for me as I'm at uni and I have had tests and have to work so I can afford to rent a place so. Ok I have gotten two flames from two different people about my character as they are calling her a Mary sue. Well guess what I don't care ok. I actually don't see the point in flaming someone what's the point really ok so you don't like why moan at the author. Anyway enough of my rambling._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada only Lelia and the plot._**

**_Warnings: swearing._**

_Heart full of pain, head full of stress  
handful of anger, held in my chest  
Uphill struggle  
Blood sweat and tears  
Nothing to gain  
Everything to fear _

_Linkin Park nobody's listening_

* * *

She had to get away that was all she knew. She had to make sure he didn't catch her; if he did she was as good as dead. He wanted her and she knew this and if he caught her she would be a slave and people would die because of this. She had to run, she had to ignore how lonely she felt, she had to ignore the pain of having her family die because of her. She just had to run, she had to fight, and she had to survive. Otherwise their sacrifice would have been for nothing.

These thoughts rang through Lelia's brain as she walked through he new home, well the place she was staying at. She had heard about this place everybody had. This was Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. This was the place where the muggles thought of as a shrine a place for their hopes like heaven to religious people. This was the muggles heaven yet nobody knew where it was only the magic people knew where it was or if it even existed.

This school was where wizards and witches were sent to be protected whilst taught how to protect themselves. Yet the teachers always forgot to teach them one vital thing. They forgot to teach them how to survive without their wand. The wizards and witches thought they were strong and they thought they were powerful but as soon as they lost their wand they were weak and that was what Lord Emerald Scar loved to show his victims. How weak they were without their wands.

Lelia kept thinking about the other night when she came home to find the vile Lord killing her family and she kept thinking about him saying she was his yet she wasn't. She hated him and she couldn't believe he had the nerve to say to her that she would love him. She had to snort at the thought. How stupid was he would he have loved Voldemort uh don't think so.

Now here she was walking through the grand, safe building full of moving portraits and high ceilings, yet devoid of any students. Now at first Lelia was sceptical about how she would get into the school. After all she was muggle and the main rumour flying around was that only people with magic in their blood could enter the school grounds. Now when Lelia asked Dumbledore about this he smirked a sly smirk.

"Yes a student only needs a little bit of magical blood in their bodies to enter," he said and she understood what he meant. He cut her hand, then cut his and put the cuts together so they were blood joined. He didn't say any spell or incantation but as he had pure magical blood and some of the blood seeped into her system she could enter the school.

She then wondered about lessons after all she couldn't do magic no matter if some of Dumbledore's blood was inside of her she was a muggle through and through. She expected Dumbledore to have some clever plan for this but he said that there was no way to make a muggle have the power to use magic.

He told her that she would be here for her safety and she would go to lessons but only learn the spells by reading and learn the counter attacks and what the spell actually did. That way if Lord Emerald Scar ever used a spell on someone with her nearby when a wizard came to help she could tell him or her what counter curse to use.

Now she would be sorted with all the other students, which meant she would have to wear the uniform even if she didn't want to. Right now she was touring the school and getting her bearings so she didn't get lost. She then went down the corridor to her room for the minute to get changed as it was near time to get sorted.

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Harry Potter also known as Lord Emerald Scar was sitting on the roof of a large mansion in the middle of London. He was smoking a cigarette whilst looking over the rooftops of the city. He had one leg dangling off the edge of the building and the other bent up with his arm on it. He took a long drag then flicked the butt over the roof and onto the ground below. Now Harry Potter was contemplating his next move as he looked down at the discarded newspaper that was next to him. He had read the paper that morning and was angry, as well as amused to find Lelia's picture on the front page. Now Harry had let the newspapers continue to run as he thought people should know all about what he was doing to keep the fear up but now he was angry. He knew Dumbledore had sold the story to the newspapers about how Lelia had faced him and not only survived without a scratch but also caused him to have a broken jaw.

He knew why Dumbledore had done this. After all this would make the girl seem a hero and people will start to worship her. Then she would become the hero and would feel as if she couldn't let people down. Harry had to hand it to the cunning old bastard he was very clever. He stood up and if anybody had looked up to the mansion they would be shocked to see a tall figure dressed in black standing on the sloping roof of the evil Lords mansion.

Harry had changed over the two years in power. He was now very tall, 6'3" and had a lithe figure due to training he always had. He wasn't dressed in baggy clothes any more. He wore perfect fitting black trousers that were only baggy at the bottom. He wore a muscle dark blue t-shirt underneath a black casual shirt that was untucked and open. He also never wore glasses as he had had his eyes done. He wore black skate trainers as they were easy to run and fight in and he still always wore biker gloves. When he went hunting, as he liked to call it, he would wear a long black cloak with the hood up as it scared people when they couldn't see his eyes.

Harry sighed again as he looked at the ground below him. He was only eighteen yet he was feared, not that he minded. He thought about it and he knew he wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts just yet. He didn't want to have to hurt some of his old teachers like McGonagall as she didn't agree with Dumbledore and Harry knew this. Also Snape, he may have been a right git to Harry sometimes he always told the truth and Harry thanked him for that. He sighed again then turned around and walked up the roof and into the trap door. In two weeks he will be calling a meeting about destroying Hogwarts once and for all.

* * *

Lelia was dressed and changed. She was supposed to be wearing a skirt but she hated skirts so she was wearing school trousers that were baggy at the bottoms. She was wearing shell toe Adidas trainers instead of shoes. Her shirt was a fitted one that went in then out and her sleeves were long and baggy. She was wearing her watch and the school jumper was tied around her waist. She was wearing the robe but it was open and she practiced walking in it to make it flow behind her. Her tie was undone around her neck. She walked out of her room leaving her stuff there as she had been told it would be sent when she got sorted.

She walked down the corridor, down the moving stairs and into the entrance hall. When she got there she was shocked to see a bunch of little kids, about eleven years old standing there, as well with professor McGonagall.

"You are late," she said looking up at her. Lelia could see her give her a disapproving glance at what she was wearing.

"Yeah well I got lost Miss," Lelia lied and McGonagall smiled at her, albeit rather tightly.

"Yes well come on then," she replied tightly and turned around and walked briskly into the great hall. Lelia hadn't been in there, as she was told not to until right this moment. When she walked in she agreed with the little kids statements of awe. This place was amazing especially the ceiling, which looked like the sky outside. She looked around and saw the four house tables and she also saw nearly all the students look strangely at her. She didn't care though why would she. Her and the young kids stopped at the front of the room as Dumbledore stood up his silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight.

"As most of you have noticed we have got a new student. She is fifteen and will be joining the fifth years in their lessons even though she is a muggle," Dumbledore said and all of a sudden whispers broke out in the great hall as he said this. McGonagall put a ratty looking hat on the stool and it opened its mouth.

**_Oh people think I am a stupid hat,_**

**_Right like filches cat._**

**_They think they can pull the wool over my eyes,_**

**_Well I can see all their lies._**

**_Now one person tried this and look who he is now,_**

**_He fought with me and we had a row._**

**_I thought he was right for Slytherin,_**

**_Yet he dithered and dathered and said he preferred the mighty griffin._**

**_Now I told him no yet did he listen._**

**_He said no so I put him there._**

**_Now if he had been in Slytherin,_**

**_He would find true friends and be still with us._**

**_So I am right and always will be,_**

**_So put me on so I can see,_**

**_What is inside your little mind?_**

**_And see what truths I can find._**

**_Mighty Gryffindor the brave,_**

**_Always coming to save,_**

**_Sly Slytherin the cunning,_**

**_Watch your backs as they a knife might be stuck in,_**

**_Brainy Ravenclaw the ones so smart,_**

**_And good at almost any art,_**

**_And last but not least loyal Hufflepuff,_**

**_The house that is full of love._**

**_Now put me on so I can see,_**

**_Where you all need to be._**

And after the hat had finished people clapped politely. They all knew who the hat was singing about it was Lord Emerald Scar.

"Anderson, Louis," McGonagall called.

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Ashry, Tiernan,"

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"Avery, Paul,"

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Butch, Natalie,"

"_HUFFLEPUFF,"_

"Cael, Lelia," came her name and when it was said everybody stopped to look. They all knew who she was after all they had all read the newspaper. Lelia stepped forward and up to the stool she sat down on it and the hat was placed on her head.

"You are very difficult to place," came a voice from inside her head.

"Yeah well I like being difficult," she replied and she felt the hat chuckle.

"You would do well in every house. You would do well in Slytherin as you are sly and cunning to get your own way but as you muggle you can't go there. Gryffindor would suit you as you are brave, but you think about what first so that won't suit you. Hufflepuff now you might fit in there after all you are very loyal to your friends and family but I feel your gifts won't fit in there. Finally Ravenclaw I think this would be best for you as you are smart and brainy and like to work," the hat said.

"Ok then put me with the ravens," Lelia said mightily as if she was going into battle causing the hat to chuckle again.

"_RAVENCLAW!"_ the hat shouted and the table at the far side of he hall erupted into cheers. So it carried on from there until the end of the sorting which was two hours long even though there was only 110 students. In the end Slytherin got 25 new students, Gryffindor got 42 new students, Hufflepuff got 31 new students and Ravenclaw got 12 new students including Lelia.

"Now that the sorting is over I think it is time for you all to eat," Dumbledore said and clapped his hands. All of a sudden the tables were full of food and Lelia was impressed with the sheer enormity or how much there actually was.

"Hi my name's Larna Chase," said a girl with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey I think you probably already know me," Lelia said and Larna laughed.

"Why don't you come and sit with my friends and me as we're fifth years as well," she said. Lelia nodded and moved to where Larna was sitting with five other girls.

"Well let me introduce everybody. That over there is Tiffany Lars," She said pointing to a blond haired girl.

"That over there is Jessica Bradley," this time she pointed to a short black haired girl.

"This girl next to me is Gianna Moore," she pointed to a girl with white hair and pale skin.

"Over there is Karla Sarts, she's American," She pointed out a girl with short black hair with blue ends.

"And finally here is Zeon Arter," She pointed out a girl with mousy brown hair that fell to her chin.

"It's nice to meet you all," Lelia said and they all nodded.

"Now Lelia as your new we have to tell you that we ain't prejudice. You see we discuss Lord Emerald Scar is that ok," The American Karla said.

"Sure no problem," Lelia shrugged reaching to grab a drink. When she drunk a bit she spat it out and all over poor Zeon.

"Yuck," Lelia said. Everybody looked up and burst out laughing at Zeon as she was covered from head to foot in pumpkin juice. Even Larna and her friends were laughing.

"Miss Cael, is there a problem," Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah this drink is horrible you got anything else to drink? Like orange juice?" She asked. Instantly her goblet filled up with orange juice and she drank deeply.

"Much nicer," she sighed making her new friends laugh again.

"So I thought you were going to discuss LES," Lelia said.

"LES?"

"Yeah Lord Emerald Scar you see I can't be bothered to say his name fully so I call him Les as it's his initials," Lelia said.

"Good point. Anyway what he's done is actually quite smart," Tiffany spoke up.

"How is it smart. He massacres millions of people," Larna spoke up.

"Yeah that's wrong but think about it. There are no other leaders, so no threat of a nuclear war that could wipe us all out," Karla spoke up.

"Yeah but if you don't side with him you get tortured and killed," Zeon said now clean.

"Still what he's done is good for humanity. Before he did this there were always wars happening which would have lead up to a nuclear war or a world war, now there is no chance of that, no chance of millions of innocent people dying at the hands of the leaders," Gianna said.

"Yeah but millions of people are dying though by his hands," Lelia said causing everybody to look at her.

"Lelia's right. He kills millions of people everyday," Jessica backed her up.

"No I thought he only kills though who disrespects him," Larna said.

"Exactly. You see he kills everybody who opposes his thinking. Who doesn't think like him, which is human nature. People always have their own opinions, which will always be different from other people including him. So basically he kills people because of something that has always been around. Human nature," Lelia said and she saw that they all looked impressed. The debate carried on until they had to go their dorm. She followed Larna and friends up a few flights of stairs till they were three floors up, which was like in the middle and came to a portrait of a young man with spectacles and raven.

"Password?" he asked his voice grave but intellectual sounding.

"Expecto Patronum," the prefect said. They walked in and Lelia was astounded by the sheer size of the common room. It was painted in shades of storm and night blues with large, comfy looking couches and chairs and a load of desks around. There was a large ceiling to floor window that looked out over the lake. There was an archway with stairs that led to the dorms. Lelia was led by her new friends up to a dorm room, which had seven double four-poster beds in it. She looked around and saw the girls covered all the walls in posters but by the empty bed the wall was clear. She smiled then put up the photo of her family then a large Kitti poster at the head of the bed. Around the edge she made a load of yellow sticky notes with funny sayings on it, which made the other girls laugh. She then went to bed and fell fast asleep. This time no nightmares plagued her dreams.

* * *

Harry was torn between disappointment and pride that Lelia had gotten into Ravenclaw. Disappointed that she didn't get into his house but proud that she got into the smart house and made six real friends. Harry had found out from Snape that Dumbledore had thought she would be put into Gryffindor so he had planned for two students to befriend her. He had no idea that she would be put into Ravenclaw and now six people had befriended her because they wanted to.

He sighed heavily then stood up from his throne. He put on his cloak and summoned his followers. He walked through London town then he apparated to Scotland and the town of Hogsmead. His followers were already there.

"You called us," came the drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah I've decided we've been too quiet so it's time to have some fun," Harry grinned and his followers smiled then ran and started their torture. Harry went to the three broomsticks and saw madam Rosmerta.

"Hello," Harry smirked and when she turned around she screamed but he quickly silenced her. He didn't say anything else he just put the crucio on her then killed her by using a new spell he had made up that shot spells in bursts like a gun and the spell would act like a bullet. He called it the flaming gun spell as he could think of nothing else to call it. She died quickly as he shot her in the arms. You see he had made the spell bullets act like poison so when they shot into the body they would release a poison that would slowly kill the person painfully.

"Lord we have company," Stalker said. Harry sighed then walked calmly outside and saw Dumbledore and the order there.

"Looky here boys. The great and noble Dumbledore has come to stop us," Harry joked. His followers laughed.

"Harry why did you become evil," Dumbledore asked.

"One thing the name is Lord Emerald Scar not Harry. Secondly I've been evil as you call it for two years now. And why? Well I found out you were a manipulative bastard that only cared about his own ideals nobody else's," Harry hissed.

"What about Lelia why did she have to be brought into it?" Dumbledore asked. Now to everybody else it would seem as if he was really worried about her but to Harry he could see that Dumbledore had planned it.

"You should know why Dumbledore. You brought her in it because supposedly she's fated to kill me so you said. You though have used it to your advantage haven't you making her another Harry Potter. One that everybody relies on then as soon as things turn hairy people hate. Clever Dumbledore but you don't fool me," Harry said.

"Boys!" Harry called and his followers stood behind him.

"Kill them all except Dumbledore make him watch," Harry said and smirked a bloodthirsty smirk. He saw Dumbledore going for his wand so Harry quickly said a spell and Dumbledore was frozen to the spot and forced to watch.

"Draco!" Harry called.

"Yes Milord?"

"Use Dumbledore's wand," Harry ordered. He knew this would tear Dumbledore apart. Some of the people he wanted to protect were killed and tortured by his own wand.

"Have fun. Oh and Dumbledore. Toodle loo," Harry waved then disappeared like this. Dumbledore watched with fearful eyes and his followers grinned then started to shoot spells. The order fought a good fight yet they weren't strong enough and soon all of the order were either being raped or having their bones broken one by one. Fingers, toes, legs, ankles, wrists all the bones. They had their eyes gouged out. They had their tongues cut off and for the men whilst the women were raped they had their dicks cut off and they were forced down their throats. Harry could still here the screaming in his castle and he smirked. That would teach Dumbledore to mess with him.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Well was that a good enough update? Please say it was. I worked for ages on this but I knew I had to get it out for you. I'm sorry I've been so long as I've said. Ok well please review. Tell me if there is anything you think could help this become a better story. NO FLAMES. If you do send me a flame I will both humiliate you and warn the other authors about you as I know quite a few or I will just ignore you and not waist rambling space on you. If you are sad enough to get a kick out of flaming people then you really need a life. Well anyway REVIEW PLEASE as that will only get me to update sooner. No reviews and_** no **_update it's as simple as that and I'll just concentrate on uni work._**


	5. Runaway

**__**

**_Authors note: I can't believe I only got one review but I suppose it's better then nothing and the reviewer brought up a good point which I'm going to come to in this chapter. Well that's about all really so lets get on with it._**

**_Warnings: Gore, torture, swearing._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise I only own the plot. You want to use it tell me first. If anyone finds another fic like mine can you please tell me._**

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

_Runaway from Linkin Park_

* * *

Remus Lupin was worried. He had heard from Dumbledore that Harry or now known as Lord Emerald Scar was terrorising Hogsmead. Reemus couldn't understand why Harry had become evil, why would he kill his best friends and torture the people he knew. Was it because of Sirius being killed did that push him over the edge. Reemus understood that Harry just wanted to get away from it all. He understood that Harry hated being lied to and if there was one thing Dumbledore did best it was lie to people.

When Remus first got told that Harry was terrorising Hogsmead that night there was a large meeting in Dumbledores Office. Noow Remus wanted to go as did McGonagall and Snape but Dumbledore made them all stay behind. He said that if anything happened to him or the order then they were the best and strongest wizards and witch that he knew which could protect the students. Noow here he was, sitting in a chair fidgeting. He was worried as is it had been six hours since Dumbledore had left and still nothing was heard of him.

"Do you think Albus is alright?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Of course he is. Why shouldn't he be? Albus is a cunning bastard so he could easily get out of any predicament," Severus Snape potion master of Hogwarts said scathingly.

"If you should be worried about anybody it should be the rest of the order. We all know that Dumbledore only really cares about himself," Severus said.

Just as Remus was about to respond the door to Dumbledores office burst open and in stumbled a very bedraggled looking Dumbledore. He was pale and looked shaken. Hiis long silvery hair was dishevelled and he looked like he had been sick.

"Albus are you alright?" Minerva gasped as Dumbledore stumbled into a chair.

"I never thought he could be so evil," Dumbledore mumbled.

"What happened?"

"We got there and saw Harry and his followers torturing innocent people. When Harry saw me and the order he commanded his followers to torture them all and make me watch. He then ordered Draco Malfoy to use my wand," Dumbledore replied shakily summoning a pot of tea and drinking deeply when he poured himself a cup.

"Oh my god!" Minerva gasped putting her hand over her mouth and looking pale.

"What do we do then Albus?" Severus asked.

"Well we have to train Lelia after all she is destined to destroy Harry," Albus said and Remus could see a cold glint in the depths of his blue eyes. Remus didn't say anything though. He couldn't Albus would deny it and make Remus look like a fool and then turn it aroud and make it seem like Remus was going against him.

"Her? She's a muggle how the hell is supposed to defeat Potter. I hate to admit it but even though he was always a attention seeking brat he is powerful," Severus sneered.

"She will, she has to," Albus replied forcefully. The teachers nodded then stood up to leave.

"Train her as much as you can without her knowing what you are doing because if she does she will refuse your help," Albus said when they went to the door.

"Oh and don't fail me," Albus said darkly causing the teachers to share a stunned look.

"Goodnight Headmaster," they said in unison and left to go to their quarters.

Dumbledore was pleased it was all going as planned. They were going to train her as much as they could and then she'd win and Dumbledore will be thought of as the strongest wizard again. Yes it was all coming along nicely.

* * *

Lelia woke up the next morning disorientated and groggy. She looked around lazily then looked at the magical clock beside her bed. When she saw the time she bolted upright and jumped out of bed.

"I'm Late!" she exclaimed then as she looked around the room she saw she was indeed late as everybody had already left. She ran around the room like a headless chicken and pulled on her trousers quickly jumping around. She quickly put on a t-shirt then just pulled on her shirt not doing it up. She put the tie around her neck not tieing it, then she grabbed her jumper and robe on one arm then quickly slipped her feet into her trainers. She got a brush and quickly pulled it through and decided to leave it down. She ran out of the dorm and down the stairs and into the great Hall. When the doors barged open she stopped. Everyone was staring at her and she had to admit she did look a bit of a mess. She had her hair down and it looked windswept, her shirt was untucked and undone, basically she looked like a scruff. She quickly put her head up in the air as if she didn't care if people were laughing at her and walked over to her new friends.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked grabbing a slice of toast.

"Because we thought it'd be funny to see you like this and we were right," Larna replied laughing. As Lelia looked around she saw all her new friends were laughing at her.

"I always like to cause an entrance," Lelia shrugged grinning and started to button up her shirt and tied her jumper around her waist. She left her tie undone and pulled her robe on.

"So what we got today?" She asked drinking some coffee.

"Well first thing we have Defence against the dark arts, then charms, transfigurations for a double period, then we have care for magical creatures all afternoon," Zeon said looking at her timetable.

"Is that good, bad, or the ugly," Lelia replied grinning.

"No that's a movie. That's actually quite an easy day. Who are we sharing the lessons with today?" Karla asked.

"Mostly Gryffindors for transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, and care for magical creatures," Tiffany said looking at her own timetable and everybody groaned.

"Is that bad?" Lelia asked confused.

"Yeah. Gryffindors are the second worst house in the school apart from the Slytherins," Gianna said.

"Ok I'm confused why are they bad?" Lelia asked.

"Well before this thing with Lord Emerald Scar Gryffindor used to be nice after all I was in the school when he was here as a student up to fifth year, but as soon as he became evil all the Gryffindors decided to try and take his place and started to think that that house was just for the evil so they act like right pricks to all the other houses except Slytherin, who they join up with," Jessica explained.

"Come on they can't be that bad," Lelia said and everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok then maybe they are," Lelia said in defence.

"Come on we had better get to class," Larna said and stood up. Lelia stood up and followed them all down a corridor to a door that had a load of students hanging around it.

Lelia saw the difference between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The people in Gryffindor had hard faces and looked like right meatheads. Also they stood around as if they were the most important people in the whole corridor and also they had flat bags. The people from Ravenclaw looked sophisticated and brainy and they stood around as if they were here because they ahd to be. Also all their bas were overfilled with books.

"Looky here guys if it isn't the one to save us from Lord Emerald Scar," said a hard voice. Lelia looked up and saw a tall boy with blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Lelia asked.

"Dennis Creevey," the blonde boy said.

"Ok then."

"So are you going to save us then?" Creevey asked.

"Excuse me?"

"From our lord," he replied and Lelia inwardly groaned.

"Great another follower of a sadistic bastard," Lelia said dryly.

"You just wish you could be me," He said pompously.

"Oh yes it is my life's dream to be blonde bimbo that is gay and loves sadistic asshole. It is my deepest wish to have such horrible fashion sense I think boy george was a fashion guru," she said sarcastically. Just as he was about to say something Remus Lupin came down the corridor.

"Inside," he said. They all went inside. Lelia went straight to the back and sat next to Jessica.

"Hey Jess?" Lelia whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why was that boy so into the dickhead?" Lelia asked.

"Why? Well Dennis knew Lord Emerald Scar when he was just plain old Harry Potter. Infact he was a big fan of Harry Potter just like his older brother Colin," Jessica replied.

"Oh ok then," Lelia replied. Now she was confused why was Harry Potter so important before he became evil. She knew he defeated an old dark lord called Voldemort but she didn't know why he was famous before that. This was a mystery and she fully intended to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Milord?"

"Yes what is it," Harry asked. He was sitting on his throne with his legs hanging over the arm of the throne and fag in hand. He had to admit he was getting hooked on them now he couldn't stop smoking.

"We've got word that Dumbeldore has planned to train the girl to destroy you," said the cloaked follower in front of him.

"_WHAT!"_ Harry exclaimed bolting upright.

"Yes supposedly he had three order members that didn't to Hogsmead and they are the ones going to train her," the figure explained.

"Damn him. Hee always seems to be one step ahead. If she gets trained she can be powerful I suppose I suppose I need to scare her," Harry smirked.

"Sir?" asked the confused follower.

"You see if she becomes scared and freaked out she won't be any good for him and she'll see the real Dumbledore and join me," Harry said. He stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything. He looked around then apparated to Lelia's old school. He saw her old friends hanging around outside and he smirked. This was too easy.

"Hey is one of you Eric Leon?" he shouted over to the bunch of people. He knew that they were all eyeing him up in his dark clothes and his longish hair he was hot.

"Yeah I'm him," came a hard reply from a blonde haired tall boy in a leather jacket and holding a helmet.

"Could you come with me please it's about your parents," he lied. Even though he was acting hard Harry could see he looked worried so he quickly followed. Nothing was said for a few minutes and Harry led him into the forest that was luckily right by the school.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"Oh nothing I was lieing," and with that he had spun around and put a silencing spell on him. Despite him acting tough he now looked terrified and started to run through the forest.

"How I love a good chase. You can run Eric but you can't hide. Nobody can hide from me especially when they mess with what is mine," he said in a deadly voice. He unsheathed a wicked looking dagger with a very sharp point from the waistband of his trousers and walked silently, like a deadly predator through the dark forest. He had to thank his luck that they had come far enough into the forest for the boy to get lost easily. He heard his laboured breathing that wasn't silenced running through the bushes in front of him so he held his dagger lightly and threw it in the direction of the breathing. He heard the thump and a hitch in the breathing of the boy. He walked slowly through the bushes towards the now in pain boy and saw the dagger sticking out of the back of him.

He noticed with sadistic pleasure that he was in great pain as he was grabbing at the grass trying to move as Harry had thrown the dagger straight at his spine paralysing his legs. He made a twig snap and Eric looked over his shoulder. He screamed but as Harry had silenced Eric's voice his mouth just made the shape of an O. He pulled out a gun from a hidden holster and put on a silencer. He loved using guns. That was why he made a gun spell for when guns didn't work in a wizarding environment. He smiled a blood thirsty smile and shot the boys' hands off from the wrist. Blood gushed out of the severed limb and died the grass a blood red. He saw Eric crying her eyes out in pain trying to move away but it was no good. Harry then shot his feet off but as Harry had paralysed him he couldn't feel it. So he felt great pleasure in picking up the feet and showing them to him. Eric's eyes widened in fear and as Harry brought the gun up to his head Eric started to silently plead with him. He just shook his head in disgust and shot Eric in the eyes, then in the head. He grinned sadistically and held on the body and severed limbs and apparated back to the castle.

When he was there he set around to cutting off all the limbs and gouging out the eyes and cutting off the tongue. He whistled sharply and a snowy white owl appeared next to him.

"Hello Hedwig," he said sweetly stroking the bird and his only true friend. Many people thought he had killed her long ago but she had been with him from the beginning so he would never get rid of her. She sat on his shoulder and nibbled his ear affectionately as he wrote a letter to a certain girl that was special to him. When he had finished writing he folded the letter and then chose two limbs off the floor and put that into a box with the letter.

"Take this to Lelia, Hedwig," He asked and the snowy owl flew off. He discarded the rest of the body to a freezer so it would stay fresh and stalked to his rooms to get a shower. Blood had spurted onto his face and into his hair so he had to get clean. That should teach her a lesson.

* * *

Lelia had finished Defence against the dark arts, Charms and Transfigurations so she now had lunch.

"Finally, I think I'm having a brain meltdown," Lelia moaned banging her head on the Ravenclaw table.

"You'll get used to it," Gianna said but Lelia snorted. A sqwauk of an owl caused everybody to look up in astonishment.

"What's the matter?"

"Post never comes this late," Larna replied. All of a sudden a beautiful snowy owl flew into the great hall and everybody looked at it in shock.

"Isn't that Lord Emerald Scar's owl Hedwig?" Zeon asked. Everybody around her nodded. So Lelia was shocked to find the owl landing in front of her. She was dreading opening the box.

"Come on open it," Tiffany said as Hedwig flew off. Lelia unwrapped the black paper with shaking hands. She slowly opened the box and suddenly screamed a blood curdling scream. Her friends looked into the box and they too screamed. Laying on red tissue paper was the dick and head of Lelia's ex boyfriend with a lily lying on top of it. Leelia knew this was from _HIM_ as he called her his lily the time they met. She saw a note next to the lily so she slowly opened the letter up.

_My Dearest Lily,_ (it read)

_As you can probably see I have sent you a little present warning you. This is the head and package of Eric and I must say he screamed like a little girl when I hunted him down. Now you must understand that you are mine and nobody elses and if you so much as kiss somebody else you can expect their head as well. Now you must know I love you and that is why I am doing this, I am also doing this to show you that you can never beat me. I am much stronger then you and always will be so why fill your head with nonsense such as you can beat me. Now this is just a warning do not make me send you another warning. Also you may want to ask Dumbledore what he did to make me the way I am, he knows the truth although he only tells lies. Don't think about trying to escape me as I will always find you._

_All my Love_

_Harryxx_

Lelia was shaking by the time she came to the end of the letter and her friends who were reading over her shoulder looked at her shocked.

"Did you know about this?" Karla asked and Lelia nodded dumbly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jessica asked.

"How could I? I only met you yesterday. You can't just say 'Hey guys just to let you know the evil Lord Emerald Scar is in love with me' get real," Lelia said harshly. She quickly stood up leaving the lily, letter and limbs on the table and stormed off to the dormitory. Her friends followed at a much slower pace. When they arrived at the dorms they found her in the bedroom quickly packing.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to run away," she said packing only a duffle bag. She quickly pulled off her trousers and shirt leaving on her t-shirt and pulled on some plain blue jeans that looked old and worn.

"But he said you couldn't escape him," Zeon said.

"Yeah well I have to try. I've heard there is a muggle group out there called something or other I can't remember but they fight him and they are much better then Dumbledores guys," she said pulling on her cloak she had got given. She pulled her duffle bag over her shoulder and looked at her new friends.

"Don't tell anyone," She pleaded.

"We won't but how are you going to get out?" Gianna asked.

"You guys are going to create a distraction for me," she said. They nodded and ran down to the great hall. Lelia followed slowly and when she heard everyone in the great hall laughing and shouting at the six other girls. Lelia used this as her cue and ran out of Hogwarts. She ran and ran never looking back. She found foul looking creatures with wings and new this must have been the things that pulled the carrages. She quickly jumped onto the back of one and was glad that her dad had forced her to go riding with his girlfriend. She forced it into a gallop and it ran off through Hogsmead. She then somehow and she didn't know how to fly into the air. It flew through the sky and she loved the feeling of being so high up. She felt as if nothing could bother her. Her and Deathwish as she had called the animal had flown for seven hours before she saw she was in what used to be New York city. She had never been here before but she could tell it had changed a lot. The tops of the tall buildings were all destroyed and it looked as if the city had been deserted.

Her and Deathwish touched down and walked through the deserted city. She pulled her cloak tighter around her and pulled up her hood as she felt very creepy. She could feel eyes on her but when she looked she saw nothing. She was just about to mount Deathwish and leave but was suddenly struck from behind and the world around her went black.

* * *

Remus Lupin had looked inside of the box that caused seven fifteen year olds to scream and what was inside made him want to scream as well. He couldn't believe Harry had become so evil to do this, Remus felt sorry for Lelia she was going to have a lot of problems if he was after her. Remus continuously thought about that night two years ago when Harry had stabbed Dudley and not even blinked an eye or looked ashamed just acted as if it was a normal day thing. Remus could still see the cold, empty look in his eyes and could still here his cold voice.

"What happened to you Harry?" Remus whispered to himself. He saw the girls make an appearance but saw that Lelia wasn't with them. After ten minutes the girl quietened down and quickly ran to the head table.

"Sir, it's Lelia," The girl Remus thought was called Larna gasped.

"What about Lelia?" Dumbledore said harshly and Remus was shocked by how harsh he said it.

"She's gone. She told us she wasn't going to stick around so she ran away," another one of the group said. Remus was further astounded when Dumbledore quickly stood up and with large strides walked out of the great hall. Only one thought resounded through Remus' mind, 'What was Harry going to do?'

* * *

Yes what was Harry going to do? At first he didn't even know she had disappeared because nobody had told him. He was standing in the middle of his torture room torturing some adults (never kids as he wanted kids someday) and was having a lot of fun hearing the tormented screams of his victims. He loved it when they pleaded with him but the people he was torturing didn't seem to be doing that anytime.

"SIR!" came the shout of Draco.

"What is it?" Came Harry's aggravated response.

"It's Lelia sir," Draco replied.

"_WHAT?!"_ Harry snapped.

"She's disappeared. Our spy at Hogwarts told us that her friends had come in and told Dumbledore and he quickly strode out of the room," Draco replied.

"Do you know where she is?" Harry asked.

"No sir."

"Well find her before Dumbledore. Tell our spy if they can find out where she is they'll have a treat," Harry said.

"Of course sir," and with that Draco had gone missing Harry's smirk. Oh she did have spirit but he told her not to run after all he would find her. She didn't even say goodbye which wasn't very nice. He quickly skinned his victims and strode out of the torture chamber with one thought, 'I need a strong drink. After I drink I will find her and she will be punished for running.'

* * *

**_Authors Note: Well how was that. I'm iffy on this chapter I don't know about it. I like the death scene but I have no idea. So can anybody guess who the spy at Hogwarts is if you can I'll put you as a member of the rebel group that is going to help Lelia. The whole rebel thing wasn't actually planned but I thought that would make it interesting. Also can anybody think up a name for the rebel group. Please review. Well bye_**.


End file.
